Año Nuevo, Alcohol y mucho roooooool!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Primer fic de FB, dedicado a DaySirena, a Sadick y a Hokuto, capìtulo final, gracias por su paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

-Año Nuevo, Alcohol y mucho rooooooool!

Fue el grito de Aya para comenzar la nueva fiesta de Año Nuevo que se celebraba en la casa Sohma, con la diferencia que Akito puso en la invitaciòn la leyenda NO ESTAN OBLIGADOS A VENIR y con excepciòn de los 12 horòscopos, solo Tohru y uno que otro despistado estaban ahi, lo que le dio la libertad necesaria a Aya para llevar a cabo su malèfico plan...

Aprovenchando que Akito hacìa las veces de anfitrion, que Hatori y Kyo estaban muy ocupados para prestarle atenciòn y que su adorado hermanito Yuki tenìa màs de media hora fuera de la casa, liberò sobre las bebidas previamente preparadas una misteriosa sustancia, ocasionando que el responsable dejara ir una gran sonrisa que muy difìcilmente iba a ocultar.

-Y ora tu -Kyo, quien muy a la fuerza asistiò a la fiesta por peticiòn de Tohru- ¿ahora que estàs tramando?

-¿Yo Kyonkichi? Nada -abraza a Kyo- ¿còmo puedes pensar tan mal de mi, que te quiero mucho?

-¡TE MATOOOOOOO! -y en lo que Kyo daba un par de golpes a Aya, los demas empezaban a tomar sus respectivas viandas, sin saber lo que les esperaba...

Al dìa siguiente...

-Uck -un crudo Hatori se levantò con dificultad del sofà, se frotò la frente al saberse vìctima del mal del alcohol, y cuando se apoyò para levantarse, fue mortal su sorpresa al verse casi desnudo al lado de Akito...- ¿PERO QUE DEMO...!

-¿uh? -Akito se levantò, pero al instante se despabilò al ver las condiciones en las que se hallaba Hatori y las suyas- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritò como una niña asustada- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Buenos dìas, tortolitos -Ayame entròa la sala vistiendo uno de sus exòticos kimonos- ¿còmo amanecieron despuès de tanto ajetreo?

-Ayame... -Akito ardìa en ira al sentirse blanco de las burlas de Ayame y posible victima de lo màs impensable que se le ocurriò respecto a Hatori- ¿Què demonios hiciste conmigo?

Y para sorpresa de los presentes, Akito rompiò en un amargo llanto que le tomò medio dìa y unas 15 tazas de tè.

-¿Por què todo lo malo me pasa a mi? -Akito se limpiaba sus làgrimas al tiempo que bebìa una ùltima taza de tè- "snif" ¡HE PERDIDO MI DIGNIDAD¡CON UN MUGRE CABALLITO DE MAR¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA¡TOQUÈ FONDO¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ME QUIERO MORIR!

-Y Hatori tambièn va a estirar la pata cuando se entere Shigure -a Hatori- ¡Pero no importa quien estè en tu contra, yo siempre te apoyarè!

-¿Còmo aquella vez que te largaste y me dejaste responsable de ciertas cosillas que TU ocasionaste y que solo TU podrìas haberlas hecho?

-Hatori -Aya se acercò al televisor y quitò del reproductor de dvd una prenda de origen desconocido- ¿esto es tuyo Akito? Tienes un pèsimo gusto para la ropa.

-Ayame -Hatori le quitò la misteriosa prenda a Aya- es... mio.

Mientras Akito, cabeza de la familia Sohma, pasaba de un estado de pànico histèrico a pànico obsesivo, Hatori buscaba su cinto entre todo lo que quedò rezagado como platos, vasos, sobras de comida y el cuerpo inerte de Hiro, (le dolìa la cabeza, asì que le restò importancia) Ayame puso el dvd y los acercò para disfrutar lo que èl llamò...

-Acciòn -y por las imàgenes del dvd, que ocasionaron que los rostros de Akito y Hatori se contrajeran en expresiones de confusiòn hasta psicosis por el contenido del mismo, se trataba de algo que no se puede expresar en esta clasificaciòn, pero me darè el gusto de describir- no sabìa que podìas bailar asì Hatori, te podrìa conseguir trabajo en cualquier parte.

Asì es. En el dvd editado (sin censura) que hizo Aya de la fiesta de año nuevo Hatori, demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de que habìa bebido, deleitaba a la audiencia con un streapsteasse mientras Akito lentamente le seguìa la corriente y murmuraba cosas de clasificaciòn C para los menores de 16 años y -A para mis fieles lectores.

Hatori, que ya habìa encontrado el cinto, ràpidamente se lo colocò en el cuello en un intento de suicidio tras haber visto esa horrorosa realidad, pero fracasaron sus intenciones cuando Akito, que tratò de gritar inùtilmente, se resbalò con la mancha de sangre que el cuerpo de Hiro dejò en el suelo, se golpeò la cabeza con una kotatsu e hizo su propio charquito de sangre (al fin y al cabo, es su casa)

-Ayame -Hatori, quien difìcilmente llevò el cuerpo de Akito hasta su habitaciòn- ¡POR QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO! Tu descaro es increìble, mira que seguirnos por TODA LA CASA...

-No es cierto, yo me quedè en la sala -Aya apenas iba a sufrir la ira de Hatori- Y si no haces algo ràpido, Akito morirà desangrada.

Te odio -y en lo que Hatori preparaba un vendaje para Akito, Aya tomò el dvd y saliò a toda velocidad- ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE¡TE VOY A DAR EN TODA LA...!

-Uuuuuuh -Akito se incorporò lentamente, aùn mareada por el golpe- Hola.

-Este... -Hatori se sintiò confundido, Akito le estaba sonriendo¿acaso no le importò todo lo que vio? O es que... ¿lo habìa disfrutado de verdad?- ¿Còmo te sientes?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza... ¿Te conozco¿Sabes mi nombre y què hago aquì?

-Sì -y en ese instante, una gran idea le pasò en mente a Hatori...

¿Y Aya? Lo veràn muy muy pronto.

Nota -es mi primer fic de FB, no sean malos y dejen review. gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Funciòn en la càrcel. 

Despuès de salir de la casa Sohma, Aya se dirigiò a la casa de Shigure, puesto que este no durò mucho allà desde que iniciò la verdadera fiesta...

-Shigure¿estàs visible o invisible? -pero no tuvo respuesta- si estàs molesto por lo de la fiesta, descuida, no le dirè a nadie que fue tu idea...

Tras veinte minutos de inùtil deliberaciòn, Aya abriò la puerta y descubriò que no habìa nadie en casa...

-Mmmm... Shigure¿por què no has llegado a tu casa? -pose dramàtica- ¿acaso tu razòn por fin le ha ganado a tus impulsos y la voz de ese pervertido de Hatori es ley para tì?

Muy a tiempo se percatò de que el chico del periòdico presenciò la escena y se quebraba en aplausos y expresiones alegres...

-Vaya, es un gran actor -el chico toma el periòdico y se lo entrega a Aya- ¿le podrìa decir al señor de la casa que ya le debe al periòdico dos meses y contando?

-Claro, tan pronto lo vea -el chico desaparece- ¿habrà alguna novedad?

Y al momento de revisar la secciòn de espectàculos, casi se cae de espaldas al ver un gran encabezado titulado...

-¿RITSU, LA NUEVA CHER!

Y estallò en carcajadas como un niño, puesto que era totalmente risible, Ritsu no tenìa nada de hombre salvo la apariencia, pero eso no tenìa importancia, por lo que arrugò esa secciòn y se fue a la policìaca...

-Mmmm... Escritor-asesino-necrofìlico que acosaba sexualmente a chicas de secundaria...Oh Shigure¿por que la vida te trata tan mal?

Y ràpidamente fue hasta la càrcel donde tenìan preso a Shigure...

Este se hallaba apoyado en los barrotes, tratando de mantenerse alejado de sus #compañeros de prisiòn#, quienes intentaron algo màs que un abrazo amistoso con èl...

-¡Hola, hola! -Aya saltò hasta el escritorio- Disculpe, me gustarìa pagar la fianza de Shigure Sohma.

-Pues, no lo sè -el oficial volteò hacia la barandilla y Shigure puso ojos de sùplica- desde que llegò los presos se han mantenido callados¿no podrìa dejarlo unas 5 horas màs?

-¡Aya! Sàcame de aquì! -suplicò de nueva cuenta el escritor.

-¡No llores Shigure! -Aya se pone frente a los barrotes- ¡No importa cuantos enemigos te cargues, yo siempre estarè de tu lado!

-Oye tu -uno de los prisioneros se acercò y rodeo a Shigure con un brazo- ¿què quieres con la mìa?

Primero, Aya omitiò una carcajada, a los pocos segundos, empezò a reir por lo bajo ante el cambio de expresiones que soltaba Shigure, y finalmente se soltò a carcajadas cuando el preso le dio al escritor un sonoro beso y se despedìa dàndole una nalgada...

-XD ajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! -el joven se limpiaba las làgrimas al sentir la furibunda mirada del cautivo- oh! de lo que se està perdiendo Hatori XDDDD

-Disculpe -otro oficial, de aspecto màs rudo y mirada asesina se dirigiò a Aya- ¿es usted quien quiere sacar a esa marica? -señalando a Shigure- mire, no necesita pagar fianza para llevàrselo, pero tiene que responder unas preguntas.

-Seguro que si -dijo un ya calmado Aya dejando de nueva cuenta a Shigure.

El oficial lo hizo pasar a una habitaciòn de interrogatorio, y encendiendo un cigarro, comenzò a cuestionar a Ayame...

-¿Què rayos fue lo que pasò?

La pregunta era directa, simple y se pudo haber solucionado con que Aya hubiera dicho cosas como SE LE PASARON LAS COPAS, o tal vez ESTABA ENFERMO, POBRE DE MI PRIMO, o cosas como TIENE BIPOLARIDAD O ALGO ASÌ LE DIJERON, pero como es Aya, comenzò la explicaciòn...

-Verà usted, el Año Nuevo es la fiesta màs importante para nuestra familia, ya que es cuando termina un año y empieza otro...

-Bueno, pero eso que...

-... y la tradiciòn de las estrellas afirma que la familia debe estar unida en ese lapso de tiempo, compartiendo su tiempo pasado y presente para dar lugar al futuro...

-disculpe, creo que se sale del...

-... y es cuando los familiares empiezan un ritual para la perduraciòn de la familia, en el cual cada uno debe...

-¡YA ENTENDÌ! està bien, se lo puede llevar, pero ¡YA LÀRGUESE! -y muy arrepentido dijo el oficial- ¿por què no le hice caso al otro?

Media hora despuès, los dos jòvenes se encaminaban a la casa grande (o principal)...

-¿por què te tardaste tanto? -Shigure limpiaba lagrimas de VERDADERO dolor, producido por una noche en presencia de hombre que, bueno, ya saben- ¿Estuvo tan divertida la fiesta?

-¡De lo que te perdiste! -Aya saca otro dvd, pero este tenìa otra etiqueta- Ya quiero mostrarte lo que hicieron los demàs, pero ahorita debes ver a Akito.

El joven escritor se detuvo ante la menciòn del jefe de la familia...

-¿Què quiere Akito? -preguntò, muy preocupado de lo que pudiera decirle- ¿acaso pasò algo malo?

-Bueno, despuès de ver el show que comenzò Hatori, Akito decidiò seguirle la corriente, entonces se pusieron muy amorosos y Akito quiso con Tohru, pero como la chica no se dejò la arrojò por unas escaleras (nunca las habìa visto) y se rompiò el cuello, Kyo, quien no soportò el dolor se echò a correr y no supe màs de èl, pero Kisa eliminò a Hiro y a Rin para quedarse con Haru, pero como no podìa deshacerse tan fàcilmente de Rin, te pidiò que te la llevaras despuès de haberle dado a tomar arsènico o algo asì, bueno, y Akito no dejò sola a Tohru pero como estaba muerta regresò con Hatori y lo de ellos es historia del capìtulo pasado.

-Vaya, con que eso pasò... (pensando) ¿còmo estuvo eso del capìtulo pasado?

Shigure estaba sorprendido al ver a Aya hablando como si estuviera enfrente de Hatori...

-Por cierto, hola Hatori -dijo la serpiente provocando que Shigure sintiera pànico y un acceso de paro cardìaco.

-No andes divulgando esa clase de informaciòn -dijo un extrañamente relajado Hatori.

-¿còmo siguiò Akito? -y al ver la cara de confusiòn de Shigure, agregò- ¿se muriò desangràndose o se le saliò el cerebro?

-¿Què le pasò a Akito? -preguntò un preocupado Shigure, pero como Aya callara y Hatori reprimiera una risa, entrò corriendo a la casa en bùsqueda de este...

-¡Hola! -Akito, vestido con un kimono muy femenino (de acuerdo a la ideologìa de femenino que tiene Akito) recibiòa Shigure con un fuerte abrazo - n.n Hola¿còmo estàs?

La primera reacciòn de este fue sorprenderse, la segunda fue pasar de un estado de sorpresa a shock cuando descubriò que Akito se perfumaba y pintaba, y la tercera fue un grito de niña de primaria al no poder asimilar la informaciòn que su cerebro recibiò en ese momento...

¿Y los demàs¡Descùbranlo en el pròximo capìtulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Año nuevo, alcohol y mucho roooool!

Capìtulo tercero y final -La culpa es de quien se deje.

Advertencia este fic ha terminado, pero comprendiendo a mis fieles lectores, les recomiendo las instantàneas para pasar un rato agradable leyendo. no olviden leer mis otros fics, como El caso de la inteligencia de Seiya o cualquiera que estè bajo la etiqueta de DarkLady-Iria.

En los capítulos anteriores vimos como Aya hizo de las suyas embriagando a toda la familia (los zodiacos, Akito y Tohru no son toda la familia), a Hatori de un modo que no lo creeríamos (hasta ahora), a Ritsu en un posible brillante futuro, a varias personas muertas, otras desaparecidas y...

-Un momento -interrumpió Hatori a Aya tan pronto reaccionó- ¿muertos?

-Así parece ser Ha'ri, Rin, Hiro y Tohru han muerto... Hagamos medio minuto de silencio.

-No seas imbécil, Tohru no puede estar muerta, yo vi cuando se fue con Kyo después de despachar el misterioso paquete y antes de empezar a beber.

-Hatori -chilló Aya- no creí que fueras tan grosero -melodramático- he perdido mi confianza en tí.

Hatori bajó las misteriosas escaleras, e ignorando a una niña putrefacta de cabello largo que salia de un pozo, comprobó la identidad de la occisa.

-Descanza en paz, Kagura.

-¿Kagura¡¡Oh pobre Kyo! Ahora¿¿quien le abrazará, golpeará y dirá que es su...?

-Deja de moler Ayame y déjame ver que pasa con Akito.

La serpiente cerró la boca en lo que preparaba (otra vez) la cámara para guardar esos momentos para la posteridad.

-¿Qué tienes Shigurito? -se acurruca y empieza a ronronear como gatita- anda, dime que tienes, estoy DISPUESTA a consolarte.

-Por favor Akito, dime que esta es una muy mala broma.

-Ja ja ja¿¿broma? -pega la cara de Shigure en su pecho- ¿no oyes como late mi corazón por tí?

-Shigure -masculló Aya con la cámara rodeándolo- solo empieza a moverte un poquito más, solo un poquito...

Al descubrir que Ayame no había aprendido la lección, Hatori estuvo a punto de golpearlo con una bandeja, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de Kureno.

-Cantinero... ¿Donde está mi casa?

-¡MI POLLITO, Kureno, QUERIDO! -gritó Akito soltando a Shigure (este cayó de bruces al suelo) y corriendo a abrazar al recién levantado- mi PICHONCITO¿¿qué te ocurre CARAMELITO?

-No sé, me duele la cabeza, y CREO que me caí de esas escaleras que ni yo había visto...

-¡OH! pobrecito -agarra a Kureno y lo abraza de una manera no muy decente que digamos, provocando una reacción negativa desde su lugar por parte de Shigure- ¿te duele mucho CORAZÓN? dime¿¿no quieres descanzar un poquito, mi PIMPOLLITO?

-Pues -ignorando por completo la ira de Shigure- si, me duele mucho, no se si pueda vivir...

-No te apures BOMBONCITO, yo te voy a cuidar, mi PAPACITO...

-¡BUENO, YA ESTUVO SUAVE! -arroja a Akito provocando que se impactara y empezara a hacer otro charquito de sangre y comienza a perseguir a Kureno con un machete (¿de donde lo sacó?)- ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO O! ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS JALADAS, YA DEJA DE CORRER, NO VOY A HACERTE NADA¡¡SOLO VOY A PARTIRTE TODA TU #&!

-¡HATORI! Ayúdame, no permitas que Shigure me mate ;-;"'

El médico, al tiempo que una vez más se ocupaba en evitar que Akito muriera desangrada, veía divertido la escena. Aya seguía grabando.

-No sé si deba intervenir, después de todo ES PROBLEMA DE HOMBRES.

Ayame continuó con su estridente carcajada, y por esquivar a los locos de amor, encendió accidentalmente la tv, donde Ritsu estuviera cantando en vivo el éxito que le valió la fama (y de paso deteniendo la tormenta de la casa principal de Sohma)

- (está cantando ¿eh?) perdón, disculpa al universo, pido castigos, no merezco vivir...

Minuto y medio después terminó de cantar y todas las personas del estudio no paraban de ovacionar a Ritsu y su "Apología" que le valió el primer lugar de un topten de cantantes independientes.

-Y apuesto que todos tus familiares estarán muy orgullosos de ti.

Y fue donde Ritsu recordó que unas horas antes estaba en la fiesta de año nuevo, y pensando lo peor, salió corriendo gritando a todo pulmon sus típicas disculpas.

No es necesario mencionar que apagaron la tele para continuar sus asuntos, pero no solo lo hicieron por eso...

-¡MANADA DE INFELICES!

El grito de una recién recuperada y conciente Akito hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa, y antes de que Kyo y Tohru se animaran a entrar al salón, de que Haru y Kisa bajaran de una moto que robaron camino a la feria, que Ritsu chocara contra el auto donde viajaba su mamá y la mamá de Akito, que un segundo misterioso paquete se desviara y cayera en la chimenea que al igual que la escalera y el machete no estaban en la casa, que Momiji despertara (¿apenas?) sobresaltado, un pedazo de techo le cayó encima, dejándola inconsciente de nueva cuenta.

- XD-----

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -gritó "esa mujer" (entiendase la mamá de Akito) cuando entro y se tropezó con el inerte cuerpo de Hiro.

Ayame avanzó al centro de la sala, y para toda respuesta, comenzó a correr los 3 dvd SIN CENSURA que grabara desde el inicio de la fiesta de año nuevo...

- OoO"' -todos quedaron sin palabras, màs al ver a Akito y a Hatori con el strippstease, a Kisa envenenando a Rin y lanzàndole dardos a Hiro y otras barbaridades...

Pero, repentinamente, por las ventanas y puertas del cuarto comenzaron a introducirse elementos de la policía, AFIN, y cosas así, comenzaron a rodear a la familia y un sujeto vestido de Duck Treicey (me esforcè bastante) entrò leyendo una orden judicial en regla.

-Me dicen que dentro de la familia Sohma hay un elemento del narco-terrorismo, y como no queremos sorpresas, hemos venido a detenerle.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a pasear la mirada, hasta que, quizà por cosa del destino o por que asì lo quiere la cabeza de familia, Ren (mamà de Akito) fue inmediatamente detenida.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA¡¡YO NO SOY NADA DE ESO!

Y Akito aprovechò la oportunidad.

-Claro, tambièn es una abusiva, golpeò y maltratò psicològicamente a su hija, o sea, yo, matò a su esposo y me encaminò a la vil degradaciòn de la venta de cuerpos -comienza a sollozar- ella me... me "obligò".

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y los federales ràpidamente comenzaron a forcejear hasta que la metieron en un auto-patrulla de alta seguridad y se fueron tapàndose los oìdos por los gritos que diera la mujer.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Aya y sus carcajadas, de repente, se dio cuenta de que las miradas ahora estaban fijas en èl- ja ja ja, este... ¡Què fiesta¿¿no?

Para toda respuesta, Hatori y Shigure comenzaron a tronarse los dedos de las manos, y viendo el peligro, Aya arrojò los DVD's al aire y comenzò a correr como loco.

-¡A UN LADO!

Akito tomò una botella enorme, y una vez que todos se quitaron de la salida, la arrojò con todas sus fuerzas, descalabrando a la serpiente en el acto.

- XD---

-Mèndiga serpierte, eso y màs te mereces -Akito patea la puertilla que da a la escalera misteriosa, empujando a la putrefacta niña escaleras abajo- ¡Y TODOS USTEDES, QUIERO MI CASA LIMPIA, ORDENADA Y ARREGLADA O SE ARREPENTIRÀN EL RESTO DE SUS MISERABLES EXISTENCIAS!

- O.O"'

Y asì termina este fic...

-Un momento -Akito regresa a la escena donde dejara a los demàs- ¿Donde està Yuki?

En algùn Soriana de H. Matamoros, Tamaulipas, en Mèxico...

-¿N-no gusta probar yogurth?

Vestido con uniforme de Lalala, Yuki, en un muy esforzado español, ofrecìa muestras gratis de yogurth, ya que desde que saliò de la casa fue secuestrado por terroristas y, al no tener respuesta (por que los misteriosos paquetes fueron quemados) lo vendieron a Lalala.

-Oye Isthar¿¿Ya viste a ese chico¡¡Què guapo!

-No lo veas- la hermana le pegò para que no chocara con un estante de totopos- seguro es lilo.

-Ay,Isthar, a todos los chicos les hallas un defecto, ademàs ¿por què dices eso?

-Dime Isis¿¿cuando has visto a un chico ofreciendo yogurth?

¿Podrà Yuki ofrecer suficientes muestras gratis para volver a casa? o ¿acaso harà Akito que Yuki sea devuelto?

Tal vez nunca lo sabremos, como dice Haru

-Es un misterio.

F I N

Gracias a todos por leer este fic, lamento mucho la tardanza. 


End file.
